Coercion
by Forced Simile
Summary: Alternate Timeline. Revenge might have saved her. Instead, Hinata only hated Orochimaru with all her might. Chapter 9: She could wash and wash but death would cling to her no matter what
1. Chapter 1

Obviously, this is an alternate timeline, since it diverges from canon events. With these different circumstances, I'm trying to keep the character's reactions as canon as possible.

* * *

Coercion

Arc I: Swaying the Branch

_The end is only the beginning

* * *

  
_

Two nin were stumbling through the compound that the Sound Nin called home. They were new recruits, freshly indoctrinated in cultivating their hate and lusting for power. However, one nin's power lust seemed to go a bit too far.

"If I succeed, if I gain as much power as I can, I can take over the Sound Nin," the taller of the two said. The other hushed him quickly.

"Don't say that. If you say _anything_ like that, you'll be dead within the hour," he told his brash accomplice.

"Says who?" the other man snapped.

"You saw it yourself, Izaki and Genzai…their bodies in the square? That's what happens to those who conspire against Orochimaru," he explained. "_She _hears you, _she _sees you and _she _kills you."

"She?" the taller questioned.

"They say her eyes look as sightless as the moon, but she sees right through you and sees your lies and forces them out of your body!"

"You're sure you said 'she?' As in not Sasuke or Kabuto?"

"Who's talking about me?" a voice said. Uchiha Sasuke wasn't particularly loud, nor was he intending to intimidate the two before him, but the reaction was the same as though he had been. The two nin scuttled off quietly and silently. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"So you don't mind if they talk about you this way, Hyuuga?" he said after he was sure the two nin were gone. Hinata emerged from behind him.

"Doesn't matter," she said.

"You don't mind being part of a ghost story to keep all these kids in line?' Sasuke continued, looking down at Hinata.

"It's like I don't exist. That wouldn't be different from living _there_. I don't exist there either," she said. "I died in Konoha but it seems my 'ghost' likes to haunt the Sound Nin."

"You're an idiot," he said. "You like being Orochimaru's pet dog? Proudly displaying your kills on his front doorstep?"

Sasuke snorted and left the girl alone in the hallway. Hinata peeked out at him from under long bangs. Sasuke was so consumed with hate for another person, that he couldn't understand her own. She loved that Orochimaru could trust her. She knew it drove him crazy that he could rely on her at every turn, at every slight wind of rebellion. Hinata crushed the unbelievers though she herself didn't believe in Orochimaru herself.

They didn't understand what it was to hate that man, she almost enjoyed killing them for that reason alone. They did not deserve the mere satisfaction of rebellion against him, they could not fight him, they could only fight what he stood for. Hinata hated _him_. She hated everything about him. It wasn't because he was in charge, it was because Orochimaru was himself. She had almost forgotten Konoha, she scarcely thought about the place save when Sasuke was around. She only thought of Orochimaru, what he thought, what he believed in.

She would be the hook in his side that cleaved deeper and deeper into his flesh.

* * *

So how did sweet Hinata end up this way? If you are so inclined to find out, please stay tuned. Please note: I do like Hinata with other characters. This is not my OTP by any means. This is just a challenge!fic. Please do not comment about how Hinata would be better of with [Insert Character Here]. I know she would be. This story isn't about love, if you haven't caught the drift of the narrative so far. I hope to update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A little note on some of the chapter titles: I've been using a combination of 30_quills prompts and Rare_pairings prompts. While to me 30_quills seems more chapter centric, the Rare_pairings prompts allow me to write shorter drabble-esque pieces of each chapter. So I usually group three together to describe the "goal" of the chapter. I wish there was just a category for hate!fics, but…I guess tragedy is close enough.

* * *

Coercion

Arc I: Swaying the Branch

_In a world without words

* * *

  
_

_Where?_

She remembered seeing Kiba, she remembered being in the stands at the exams…but she didn't remember being in the room she found herself in. Hinata panicked, where was she? Why was she there? Her breath quickened, but then she calmed down slowly, slowly. She was a ninja, observe, deduce, and take necessary action. She wasn't dead. Death would be more remarkable than this room she was in she was sure. This wasn't Konoha, had she been there she would have been in either a hospital bead or in her home. Which could only mean…

"I've been captured by the enemy…" she whispered. Her heart pounded, what was she to do now? What did they want from her? How could she get out? _ Where was she?_ Was she in Suna? Did the Sound Nin get her?

'All right, you've observed, but you're not done deducing. Figure out who took you. Observe some more,' she told herself. Hinata took a few deep breaths and calmed down. She had enough chakra to check at least down the hall, she sensed she wasn't fully recovered from her injury. She put a hand on her chest. 'But someone took care of me…'

She activated her byakugan, searching and observing the area around her. Sound headbands, Sound ninja. They took her. The big question was: why? She had to do some information gathering. In order to do that, she had to get out. Hinata knew she could easily blast the lock open, but…what would she do after?

She had to figure out the guard patterns. Once she got out, she had to blend in with the pedestrians, but she'd figure that out once she made it that far. Or if she was fortunate, she would gain enough energy to observe all of this before she made her moves.

All that was left to do now in the meantime was to bide her time.

* * *

_Who?_

Hinata spent days in that cell. She was fed regularly, but she still couldn't seem to gain enough energy to see further than the hallway before her. What was more she could still feel that her injury wasn't fully healed and she didn't know what to do about it. She had none of the necessary medical equipment. She could check and see what was wrong, but…at this rate she would bleed out eventually. She knew the principles of healing with chakra, but she didn't know much. She still did her best, and minimized the bleeding, but sometimes she would cough up a little blood.

Hinata knew that she had to attempt to heal herself, but she was afraid because she could make such a huge mistake and kill herself by accident. As much as she didn't want to admit it, but dying here would not be so terrible. Well, dying itself would be terrible, but the results would not be. The Sound would lose out on any information she could have told them, her byakugan would be deactivated and her body didn't have much in terms of Konoha secrets other than her eyes.

She raised her hands over her heart; they trembled with the idea of what she had to do, of what might happen. Just as she began to channel chakra to her fingers, the door swung open. Hinata jumped to her feet. She was surprised to see that blue haired kid, Kabuto standing in the doorway. He smiled at her and walked ahead slowly. She took a step back, noting the Sound nin headband on his head.

"I'm sorry I didn't come to see you sooner, Hinata. Perhaps you remember me? I'm Kabuto. I was a bit preoccupied with another patient. I knew my healing would hold you together for a few days until I got time to treat you properly. Really, who knew your wounds would reopen? What a cruel cousin you have" he said. Hinata narrowed her eyes and backed up against the wall as though she could phase through it.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you," he said, adjusting his glasses. Hinata tilted her head in scrutiny, putting a hand over her chest. Her eyes widened in fear. 'Not now…don't betray my weaknesses now!' she begged her body. Too late, she was gripped in pain and coughed up a good amount of blood. Kabuto had his arm around her instantly and was guiding her out of the cell.

"We're moving her to the medical ward. I've got to treat her now," he said to the guard. Hinata couldn't say a word, the pain was too great.

"Don't throw her over your shoulder like a sack of potatoes, you'll kill her for sure," Kabuto instructed. "Hold her gently, she is my patient."

Hinata blacked out after that. She would die for sure…she knew it.

* * *

_Why?_

She woke up in a room, in a bed, still alive. She wanted to sit up, but she was too tired to. She felt herself about to panic, but she took a few deep breaths. 'For someone who was captured by an enemy, you sure are calm,' she thought. Hinata ran a hand over her body, scanning to see what had happened. Since her fight with Neji, Hinata learned the importance of being aware of what was going on in your own body and developed a technique to check her vital organs and chakra points. Her injury, the one that had her coughing up blood, was completely treated. Hinata began to assess her situation. She didn't sense that they wanted any Konoha secrets from her. She was fed regularly, she even received medical treatment. No, they would be trying to torture her for information. For a bunch of people that wanted to destroy Konoha, she was being treated much too gently. No, something more was wanted from her.

'What do they want from me? Why?' she said. She put her hands over her face. Not information…what good would a byakugan user be to them?

The door opened and she turned her head to see who had come in. Kabuto was there, blood spattered across his shirt. Hinata previously had no strength, but seeing him in such a state caused her to leap from her hospital bed and jump toward the window. She was just a hair too slow, for he got to her before she could even get her foot on the window sill and restrained her.

"Hold still. Such sudden moves will reopen your wounds after I just treated them," he said. Hinata struggled only more: he was going to cut her open!

"The blood on my shirt was not from me cutting open anyone. A patient merely had a bad episode. Stop moving or else you'll only hurt yourself," he continued patiently. Hinata squirmed a bit more before she felt a sharp pain in her chest. She calmed down a bit and stopped moving. He eased her back into her bed.

"That's it. I'm not going to hurt you. I just came to check on you before I gave you an exam," he said checking the window. "I'll get changed and see you in a few moments. Don't strain yourself. I can't afford to have you hurt."

He left and she looked down at her legs beneath the blankets. Why? Why was he keeping her alive? What was with the reassuring tone? Something was wrong. Were they holding her for ransom? Why would they do that? What would they gain?

Kabuto came back and smiled at her. She was so wary she couldn't find it in her to smile back.

"Now, I'm going to check your heart and your circulation. I want to see if all your struggling has done any damage," he said. His hands were cold, the stethoscope against her skin was cold, but he handled her as though she were a china doll. She was wearing nothing but a thin hospital gown and suddenly, his closeness bothered her. She didn't know him or what he wanted. Why was she alive? Why wasn't she in a dark, dank cell being questioned?

"You're probably wondering what we want from you," he said. She breathed sharply and he grinned. "I thought as much. It's simple. I'm highly competent on my own, but I want someone to be my right hand. Someone who can monitor dissention among the ranks. No one else can do this but you."

Hinata was stunned. What on earth was he thinking? That made no sense! Capture an enemy ninja and make that person the monitor of rebellion among your own ranks? That was insane! Unless…what did he say?

"_No one else can do this but you."_

What was it that she had that no one else had? Realization hit her hard. Her byakugan. She had the byakugan, she could see everything he couldn't. He needed her skill. Hinata bit her lip as she took all this in. A small, guilty part of her was happy. She was needed, she was taken because she had a skill that no on else had. Wait…Others had the skill: her father, Neji, Hanabi…there was an entire clan to pick from. Why her?

"You seem to be all right. I'm going to have to leave for a few weeks, so you just relax and don't strain yourself," he said. "It is my medial recommendation to not run away. You'll aggravate your injury and you'll probably bleed out before you make it back to Konoha."

Hinata stared after him as he left the room. She didn't want to admit that he was right…but he was right…

* * *

Now you know how Hinata ended up in the Sound Village in the first place…well technically it's not even a village, but…you guys have read the manga like I have so you know. How did she ever end up so dismal and dark? That can't be answered in one chapter, so read and find out is al I can say.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for your reviews! It means a lot to me it really does!

What really weird is I've taken to editing this story in the dark. I usually write it in the day time, but for some reason I always end up editing in my room just before I go to bed with all the lights off. So it really is a "dark" tale I guess. (is shot for the bad pun)

On with the chapter.

* * *

Coercion

Arc I: Swaying the Branch

_Resistance is futile

* * *

_

_Air_

Kabuto's medical recommendation was also that she get a lot of air. Regular walks were scheduled, a Sound Nin would walk around the courtyard with her. Hinata's judgment of his abilities was that he was very strong. She could not take him in a fight; she would definitely lose. In her state she could not afford to fight him or anyone. Kabuto had also recommended that she do no training until he returned. Her recovery period was given at two weeks due to the nature of her injuries. Hinata believed he would be back by then.

Though he suggested that she not attempt to leave, Hinata was going to try anyway. How could she face her friends back home if she didn't at least try to escape? She was sure that they were looking for her even as she was escorted for her daily walk around the courtyard. Hinata didn't activate her byakugan in his presence, but as soon as she was back in her hospital room, she was making her plans. The guards weren't as tough as the guy who walked her around every day. They would be easier to beat if she had to, but there were a few who were just a bit unobservant. Simple disguising jutsu could fool them. Once she escaped to the out of the compound and into the village she had seen in the distance at her window, she could steal some clothes and make her way out of the village though the forest that surrounded it.

Using stealth and deception to get out seemed a lot less stressful on her body. What she worried about most was leaping through trees to put a good distance between her and those who wished to keep her. That was bound to be hard on her. Still she had to try. She had to…

* * *

_Jump_

After a week of resting she decided it was time to perform her first escape attempt. In the still of the night she crept through the shadows of the corridors. Hinata's heart pounded with every ninja she spotted, but keeper her calm and remaining silent seemed to be her best bet thus far. Most of the ninja were sharp, but when it came to stealth, she had always been just a bit better than the rest. She had almost made it out the main compound. Perhaps she would be able to get out after all. She made for the tall walls of the compound and climbed it using her chakra to stick to the walls. At last she made it to the top. She took a short breath before scaling down. No problems. Things should have been smooth sailing from there, but as she moved to make her way through the city, she found she couldn't move her body.

'What is this?" she thought. It felt as though her movements were restricted like she was held back by threads she couldn't break. She couldn't struggle too much, but still Hinata strained against whatever had a hold of her.

"So this is Kabuto's little pet, huh?" said a tall lanky figure before her. Hinata's eyes widened. Did he have two heads?

"She must be. She's got those white eyes," said another person above her. She looked up and saw a six armed man clinging to the wall behind her.

A girl appeared suddenly and grabbed her face, "The little bitch didn't stand a chance out here."

"Watch your language, Tayuya! I'll bet _she_ doesn't speak that way," a large man said appearing from thin air. Such stealth for one so large…

"Shut up. I'll bet the little shit doesn't speak at all," the girl continued snarling at Hinata.

"Give her some credit, it did take us a while before we found her," the two headed man said coming closer. "What do you think her eyes do?"

"I don't know," the one holding her commented. "Hey, girl, is that a blood line trait or something?"

Hinata couldn't even begin to form words.

"See, Jirobo, the twat can't talk!" Tayuya said with an air of triumph. Jirobo only sighed and shook his head.

"Language!" he chided. "I'm sure her eyes are the reason Kabuto wants to keep her. Probably wants to run tests and stuff and then butcher her after."

Hinata couldn't mask the fear that gripped her. The two headed man smirked and moved only closer.

"To quote Tayuya, 'I think you just scared her shitless,'" he said.

"Don't encourage her, Sakon," Jirobo hissed.

"This is more fun than it should be," Kidomaru added. "As fun as this is, I'm not going to play puppet theater all night. Someone lay down the law and get this over with."

Sakon chose to do the job,"Look girl, Kabuto told us not to let you leave. He wants you alive too you see and that's hard for us. Because if we get pissed off enough…"

The six armed man wound several strands around a tree and pulled. It was cut into neat slices. Hinata winced.

"We don't want anything unpleasant to happen, do we?" he continued. She shook her head. She wished she was as smart as Shikamaru or at least had a "never die" attitude like Naruto. She lacked the skill and strength to do anything at this point. Hinata considered burning the strands with chakra and making a bold face, but…she didn't want to die. What a failure of a ninja she was.

"That's a good girl. Now I'm going to walk you back to your room and you will stay there and not cause us anymore trouble," the two headed man said.

She lowered her head in defeat and followed him back inside the compound.

* * *

_Restless_

This was not a training exercise. This was no simulation of what might happen if she were captured. This was real. She was taken for walks with two guards that she couldn't beat. She noticed that each day, walking along the eaves and rooftops over looking the courtyard was one of those four ninja she saw the night before. Hinata lost her fear on the fourth day, noting that all four ninja were watching her in shifts it seemed. She did not gaze up at them with the same trembling she did that night she tried to escape. They didn't want her dead, they just didn't want her to leave. She could see it in their eyes. They wanted her to become like them and believe the lie. She gathered that this place was run by Orochimaru one of the legendary Sannin. They wanted her to believe Orochimaru. Hinata knew she would not.

Obviously she had not expected such high level ninja to be guarding her. She realized that either she should increase her strategy or not attempt to leave at all. Hinata decided not to make anymore moves until she had observed her surroundings and enemies thoroughly. Most of the time spent in her room, she used her byakugan almost exhaustively. Sitting upright and concentrating, she began a sweep of the compound from the roof tops to the floor she was on. Every day, from early in the morning until she nearly passed out at night, she would sweep the compound, attempting to memorize what she could.

It wasn't more than a week before she had memorized every inch of the compound within sight range of her room. She would know everything. She would begin to observe the four and learn their every move, their techniques, everything.

Hinata wouldn't stay here. She meant nothing here. Back at Konoha, she meant something. She needed to get out.

* * *

Why would the Four Sounds be assigned to guard someone so weak? Kabuto just wanted to scare her out of her wits, that's all. Um…next chapter brings Orochimaru and Hinata together in the same room for the first time. As to what on earth that will yield…well, you'll have to read more to find out right?

Yes, I am just trying to entice you to read more. I hope it works… (closes her eyes and crosses her fingers)


	4. Chapter 4

I intended update sooner, but I have a system to this whole thing. See, I'm actually quite a few chapters ahead of what I have up here. I like to post a chapter once I finish the one I'm working on. I didn't quite finish when I thought I would. The chapters are getting longer as more and more things happen.

* * *

Coercion

Arc I: Swaying the Branch

_In the depths of your existence

* * *

_

_Tremble_

Hinata had heard Kabuto and Orochimaru were back. Their mission to have Tsunade heal Orochimaru's arms was unsuccessful. She was glad of it; Orochimaru deserved no help. Especially not from someone he had betrayed. Her reservation against him only made Kabuto's plan to make her an elite Sound Nin only more confusing. It was obvious she would not immediately abandon her village just to follow Orochimaru. What on earth was Kabuto trying to do?

A few days after their return, Kabuto came to see her. His smile was constant as always. She pursed her lips and folded her hands in her lap. She didn't exactly like Kabuto, but at least he was polite.

"Good morning, Hinata. It's good to see you again," he said. She nodded.

"I'm just going to check your condition. If everything checks out, you can put on your normal clothes and I'll show you around a bit," he continued. Hinata nodded again. He reached into a drawer and pulled out his stethoscope.

"You never say a word. You should try speaking sometime," Kabuto commented. She looked to the side as he placed the scope on her chest. She forced her breaths to be even.

"Well, Hinata, you've recovered nicely. Those people at that other hospital did a slipshod job of healing you. You should be in tip top shape, you'll not be bothered by that injury any longer," he said. She gazed at him and nodded slowly.

"Stop nodding and speak," he said. "Now put on your clothes, I want to show you around. You've only been walking from your room to the courtyard. You must think this place is frightfully dull."

She said nothing but went to drawer where her clothes were. She knew every inch of the place in her sight range. Every single inch. She didn't need to be told where her clothes were. As she dressed, by force of habit she moved to tie her headband around her neck. She stopped and stuffed it in her coat. No use in being a Leaf Ninja here, they'd have all their eyes on her for sure. People already stared at her enough without it.

Hinata met Kabuto outside her room and he grinned and led the way. She looked around at everything he pointed out. They were now going to places that were just out her sight range. She was already looking for spots to observe from. Hinata had to find out where those four people were so she could observe them. Being in close contact with that spider guy's threads, she had already came up with a few counters to his strings, but she didn't know the extent of his power. The other three, she had no idea of what they could do, so she could not even begin to think of how to counter their attacks.

"You seem rather out of it, Hinata. Before you seemed scared, but now you just seem…tired," Kabuto commented. Hinata sighed and looked down.

"I'm going to take you to see Orochimaru-sama. You're my project, so he's interested in seeing you."

Hinata was startled at the prospect. What did Kabuto think he'd accomplish in bringing her to see Orochimaru? She told herself not to believe a thing that happened in there. There might be some sort of genjutsu that was used to get information out of her. Hinata decided to stick to her silence.

She followed Kabuto down the dark corridors. Hinata could no longer be cool and indifferent; she felt afraid. Her hands began to shake, but she made fists and breathed evenly. She was determined to be calm. Her shoulders began to shake in place of her hands. 'Calm down!' she told herself. 'You will be fine. Orochimaru doesn't bite…or…does he?' The uncertainty made her stomach turn. Kabuto glanced behind him and smirked. Was he glad she was afraid?

He finally came to a door and opened it. Sitting in a chair was a pale, sallow faced man with yellow eyes. His arms were bandaged and hung heavily at his sides. Hinata knew better than to underestimate him because he was injured. He glared at her with scrutiny. It was as though he saw everything she was and was dissecting it and deeming it meaningless. Hinata had never been so relieved when he turned his attention to Kabuto.

"Really, Kabuto? This girl as my elite spy? You're taking this 'hidden potential' bit too far," he said.

"I think she'll be an excellent spy," the boy protested. Spy? Betray Konoha? Betray her family? Betray Naruto? She couldn't do that! Her mouth moved to form the words, but she couldn't say anything. Orochimaru raised his eyebrow in interest more in what Kabuto asserted than in Hinata herself.

"When you said you had a Hyuuga I thought you meant that boy. This girl from what I remember was pitiful. What's your name? I'm sure it begins with 'H' or something," he asked. Hinata stared for a long time, her white eyes wide. Kabuto pushed up his glasses.

"Her name is—" he began.

"I asked _her_ to tell me her name," Orochimaru said.

'Don't say anything. Don't say anything!' Hinata told herself. She would not yield to him in any way.

"I don't have time for this," the Sannin growled. "This girl can't even follow a simple order. You have two months. If she can't follow me or at least be useful, you kill her, understood?"

Hinata's heart stopped and she began to shake all over. She turned to Kabuto fearfully. Not a hint of hesitation was in his eye when he said that he understood and it would be done. He ushered Hinata out of the room and shut the door behind them.

* * *

_Never_

"_You have two months. If she can't follow me or at least impress me, you kill her understood?"_

She couldn't and wouldn't do it. She would never, never, never betray her friends and family. Never. Ibiki had been tortured for Konoha, so many had died for Konoha and she would never betray them. Kiba, Shino, Kuronai-sensei…they believed in her when no one else would. They wouldn't go stabbing her in the back if they got captured. They'd risk certain death than ever aid a mad man like Orochimaru in destroying everything they loved. They were probably looking for her right now as she spoke. They were probably planning a rescue mission. This was ANBU territory, they wouldn't leave one of their own behind no matter how small they were. Her father would throw a fit about the Hyuuga secrets being compromised or something. Yes...all of Konoha would be looking for her.

Perhaps this was selfish thinking, but it aided in filling the emptiness and replacing the fear she felt. Thinking about friends took her mind off of the idea that she was going to die in a few weeks. She had been taught that teams were built on mutual trust. If she didn't trust that they would come for her she could never become a chunnin. Hinata just closed her eyes and waited.

* * *

_Simple_

A few days later, Hinata was brought in for another audience with Orochimaru. It was clear that Orochimaru wasn't interested in keeping her around but Kabuto was dead set on it. He was certain for some reason that she would be an effective person to have on their side. They debated over her fate as though she were not in front of them. Hinata resolved not to say anything. It would do her no good.

"She'd be perfect. She could easily detect and destroy any dissention among the ranks. I'm sure she could find problems before I could after I'm done training her," he said.

"She'd never follow us. She's a Hyuuga, one of Konoha's elite. She'd sooner kill herself than work for me," Orochimaru told him. "Look at her. She comes from such a proud family but she has nothing. She shows no fire or anger over our talking about her right in front of her."

Orochimaru stood up and walked over to Hinata. Her mind was so frazzled with fear she couldn't control her actions, she cringed under his gaze. He snorted and shook his head.

"I don't know why you brought her back before me. She isn't Sound Nin material, she's just weak. I don't want to see her again."

"Understood. We'll be going now," Kabuto said.

"Wait," Orochimaru said. "Girl…what is your name?"

Hinata didn't know what it was, what made her move her mouth. Maybe she was just so mad at being called useless and pitiful, she had to prove him wrong. She could follow a simple order.

"Hinata," she said in a slightly wavering voice. "Hyuuga Hinata."

"Well, well. She sounds like a sheep, who would have guessed? She went from having no chance at being a Sound Nin to at least having a snowball's chance in hell."

Hinata heard his laughter echo down the hall and she noted the implication of his statement. Her speaking up meant nothing. She was still going to die in two months.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Thank you even more if you reviewed. I'll be updating as soon as I finish the chapter I'm working on. I wish I could tell you what number it is, but I'm not even sure myself, I forget since I don't number these chapters…

Speaking of forgetting, next chapter is all about being forgotten. Well, you don't have to guess _who_ was forgotten, but why she was forgotten is more important.


	5. Chapter 5

I was super busy this week so I didn't write another chapter. I decided I could break my rule and update, otherwise it would take too long for me to update again.

* * *

Coercion

Arc I: Swaying the Branch

_To be forgotten is worse than death

* * *

_

_Attention_

Surprisingly, though she was given a few more weeks to live and though he claimed she was his pet project, Kabuto seemed preoccupied with something else. He had no time to do whatever it was he planned on doing with her. She was given more freedom to observe the compound, so she did just that, spending days memorizing every inch of the place. She knew all kinds of hidden areas, even the corridors below, which were like an endless maze, were something she could navigate somewhat. Because of her knowing all sorts of shortcuts and secret places she was almost never seen by others. She found that even the range of her byakugan had increased. She found a secret training ground and took to training herself in what she remembered reading in the family scrolls.

It was rather sudden when Kabuto asked her for her help in mixing medicines. Hianta didn't want to help, but she knew that on her team, she'd be deemed the medical nin, so she had to. One way a medical nin kept themselves safe when captured was by helping to heal enemy ranks. If they proved indispensable, they wouldn't be killed. It increased chances of escape, rescue or even just the chance of her being set free.

"Hinata, I want to teach you everything I know about medicine," Kabuto said as they worked together. "I think you'd be a great medical nin. You've got the eye for it quite literally. Think about it: if I teach you this, you could even help your friends if you get out."

She looked up at him warily. He wouldn't _let_ her leave not alive at least. However, she saw no harm in learning from him. _If_ she did get out, she would be more valuable if she knew some things about medicine and healing.

"I don't have immortality like Orochimaru-sama. Someone has to take on my legacy, don't you think?" he said. She looked down.

"I'll help you," she said softly. He smiled again.

"That's a good girl," he said. "Now how are you with drawing seals?"

* * *

_Bright_

"All right, Kimimaro, you're all set for treatment," she said, drawing the last part of the seal on the cloth. She smoothed his hair back and spread the fabric over his face.

"The sooner I'm ready for battle, the sooner Orochimaru-sama can use me," he said, though his mouth was full of tubes. She narrowed her eyes more out of pity for him than dislike of Orochimaru. She headed over to Kabuto's side and watched the monitors with him. She had been shadowing him for almost two weeks. In that short space of time she learned a mind boggling amount of things. Some of it didn't quite set, but some things, like making seals and mixing medicines were second nature to her, she had been taught about some of those things back in Konoha. Kabuto had admitted that having her around made things a bit easier. She did take notes for him and get important herbs and such. Once she was more skilled she'd be an even bigger help.

Over the past few weeks, she was helping Kabuto monitor the Four Sounds. They recognized her right away, but she got to know them a little though their check ups. They were Orochimaru's followers through and through. Nothing could convince them he was wrong. Each one of them had been a potential vessel for Orochimaru. In order to do that they needed a seal. This seal business…it worried her. It worried her even more that Sasuke had one. No one told her, but she had long ago developed the skill of reading lips. So she could watch them speak from several rooms away and still know what they were saying. She dared not do this with Orochimaru and Kabuto. She feared what they spoke of.

She could do nothing to stop the retrieval of Sasuke, who would be Orochimaru's new body. She did know that would give an added reason for Konoha Ninja to come. Two of their own had been captured, now they had to come. They just _had_ to come.

This made her a little happier to think that she would be saved. She mixed Kimimaro's medicine with an added pep. Won't everyone be surprised at how skilled she had gotten in just a short amount of time?

* * *

_Forgotten_

"Aren't you worried in the slightest bit, Kabuto?" Orochimaru said as Kabuto bandaged up his new body.

"What do you mean?" the boy asked.

"Seeing Sasuke will make Hinata want to go home even more," Orochimaru explained. Kabuto only smiled and pushed up his glasses a bit.

"I have a feeling Sasuke will only make her break her ties with Konoha," he said.

"She has no reason to grudge against Konoha. His betrayal may make her only more determined to resist me," Orochimaru replied. Kabuto smirked and continued working. Hinata on the other hand was at the gates waiting for someone, anyone to return. The Four Sounds were all very strong, she had no idea of anyone who could beat them. Konoha would be spread pretty thin, who did they send after Sasuke that would make them take this long? Finally, staggering to the entrance was Sasuke himself. She ran for him catching him before he fell to the ground.

"Your injuries seem minor, but you're exhausted. We need to get you a little rested before you see Orochimaru. I'll treat you right away," Hinata said. Sasuke didn't say anything; he seemed stunned.

"You…what are you…" he began.

"Don't say anything until I take care of you. It'll only be a short while and then Kabuto will take you to Orochimaru," she said. She ushered him inside and did some routine procedures: a bandage here and there, some medicine and water to restore his strength somewhat.

"There you are, Sasuke. Kabuto will be here to take you to Orochimaru shortly," she said. Hinata didn't know where to begin. She learned that Sasuke came here of his own accord, he willingly left Konoha. So…did she start by asking how everyone was? He wouldn't want to answer that…so maybe that wasn't a good idea.

"Hey…" he began suddenly. She looked up and smiled slightly.

"Yes?" she began.

"I thought you were dead," he said. Hinata stared at him in shock.

"Wh-What would give you that idea?" she asked in a strained voice.

"That's what Kiba and Shino told us. During the attack on Konoha, a lot of bodies of civilians were taken by the Sound Ninja. It was assumed that you were among the deceased who were taken since we never found your body and you were dressed in civilian clothes that day. So…according to the Konoha records, you're dead."

Kabuto came and Sasuke left with him. Hinata continued to sit in shock. Dead? They thought she was dead? They wrote her off as _dead_? Kiba knew…he saw when Kabuto…but then he said she was dead? They weren't looking for her? They thought she was so weak that she wouldn't have survived the attack? Konoha had given up on her, her family had given up on her, her team had given up on her? They wrote her off as dead so they could forget?

But…but…she had believed in them…she had believed in all of them…so why did they forget her? Why?

She gripped at her hair and doubled over in grief. She cried and cried until her stomach muscles felt sore from sobbing.

* * *

Poor Hinata. What's even worse is, even if the Konoha shinobi did realize she was still alive, Kabuto would have her moved so often they wouldn't even know where to look for her.

How does Hinata react to the news that she might never be saved? Well…stay tuned for the next episode of Dragonball Z…I mean…oops, wrong fandom…


	6. Chapter 6

I still didn't finish as much as I'd like this week, but I decided to update at least once before the weekend. I'm in a wedding in two weeks, you see so between that, school and my job my time gets eaten fairly quick.

Just a side note, based on the events of last chapter: I like the ninja of Konoha. I really do, don't be deceived by the fact that I'm writing about Otagakure. Really I couldn't see them leaving Hinata where she was for any other reason than believing she was already dead. That doesn't mean that they don't care about her in this story. As to what she thinks of them…well, you know what I'm going to tell you…

* * *

Coercion

Arc I: Swaying the Branch

_Does the walker choose the path or does the path choose the walker?_

* * *

_Darkness_

Hinata walked around in a fog. Kabuto somehow knew she would be out of it, so he had her in less important jobs such as stocking medical supplies. She was rolling up bandages and contemplating what Sasuke had told her. How…how could they do this to her? Her father was a prominent man in the village. He must have known she wasn't dead. Why didn't he cause such a big deal like he did about the last Hyuuga disaster?

Kuronai-sensei…she had believed in Hinata when she didn't believe in herself. Why would she just accept that she'd be dead? Why didn't she see anything odd about that picture? Kiba and Shino, especially Kiba…why didn't he say anything? He saw Kabuto, didn't he think that she might have been captured?

Didn't anyone think? Didn't they care?

"Hinata? Hinata?" Kabuto called. She looked up from the bandages and turned to him.

"I need some of those, Orochimaru-sama needs his bandages changed," he explained. She nodded and handed them to him. Kabuto smiled at her as he went to leave.

"Cheer up, Hinata, no one likes a gloomy face like that," he said. Hinata watched the closed door for a long time after he left. She couldn't stop crying. They weren't coming for her. They were never going to come for her. She couldn't leave. The Four Sounds may have been dead, but Kabuto made sure that she was always watched by someone just a hair stronger than she was. She couldn't handle this, she wanted to…she just wanted to…go home.

* * *

_Forget_

The sight of the bodies of the Four Sounds and Kimimaro made Hinata's stomach turn. Just a few days ago, she was giving them check ups. Kabuto insisted that she help him examine the bodies before he examined them himself. Hinata wore a mask to lessen the strength of the smell. Kabuto revealed the first body.

"State the name of the deceased," he said. Hinata's body shook violently, and he sighed albeit impatiently. "There's a bucket in the corner if you feel sick."

She ran over and vomited the contents of her breakfast into the pail. She wiped her mouth and took her place beside Kabuto, pale and trembling.

"State the name of the deceased," he repeated.

"Jirobo," Hinata answered. Her throat felt dry and scratchy.

"Name the cause of death," Kabuto said. Hinata squinted and activated her byakugan and scanned his body for all signs of trauma. She winced and bit her lip.

"Blunt force trauma to the head. There are chakra burns all over his face. This indicates that a powerful foe used chakra to boost his strength and speed and forced a blast of chakra in Jirobo's face."

"Exactly. The perpetrator was: Akamichi Chouji."

She widened her eyes. Chouji? He had this much power? _He_ defeated Jirobo? Kabuto had already moved on, she moved to where he was.

"Name," he said, revealing the next body.

"Kidomaru," she replied.

"Cause of death?"

She gazed at his body and closed her eyes and gripped her stomach, "Ah…his organs are badly damaged. Chakra entered his body through one of his threads. Burned him from the inside out."

"Good. The perpetrator: Hyuuga Neji. You should know him," he said. "Next body."

He removed the sheet off Sakon and Ukon. She had no time to recover from the shock. Neji went after Sasuke?

"Name of the deceased," Kabuto asked.

"Sakon and Ukon," she said, her voice sounding distant. Neji went after Sasuke, but not her?

"Cause of death?" he asked. She didn't answer at first. After over coming the shock that her cousin was involved in the rescue, she was taken aback by the coat Sakon was wearing. It was Kiba's.

"Cause of death?"

Hinata blinked rapidly, snapping out of her daze and scanned over his body, "Blood loss from multiple spear wounds and poison."

"Yes. Kankuro of the Sand saved Kiba using his puppets. He trapped Sakon and Ukon in the rib cage of one of them and then stabbed him trough with its poison tipped arms."

They walked over to the next body, but Hinata's head was still reeling from the last two bodies. Neji and Kiba went after Sasuke? Why didn't they go after her? Why did they forget her? Why didn't they believe she was alive?

"Name of the deceased?" Kabuto said removing the sheet off the next body.

"Tayuya," she answered in a soft voice.

"Cause of death?"

"Blood loss from a stab wound."

"Excellent. She was killed by a summoning jutsu," he said. "Last body."

Hinata held her heart. Of all the ones who were sealed by Orochimaru, she had a small fondness for Kimimaro, she couldn't explain it. Maybe it was his determination to serve Orochimaru no matter what. She saw a lot of Naruto in him. She felt bad for Kimimaro, that he threw away his life for someone that didn't even care.

"Name of the deceased."

Hinata swallowed hard, "Kimimaro."

"Cause of death?"

Hinata found this to be a little tricky. She stared at Kimimaro's body for a good while. Finally she found trace amounts of chakra that had embedded sand grains in his body.

"He was attacked by Gaara of the Sand," she said. "That's certain death to anyone."

"Very good. You're pretty good at this. Maybe you should start helping me with the bodies from now on," he said as they moved to leave. Hinata bit her lip and held hr stomach.

"Be more enthusiastic. You've got a knack for examining cadavers," he said. She looked back at the five of them and her eyes filled with tears. She wiped her eyes.

'Rest in peace, all of you,' she thought closing the door. She was surprised when Kabuto put an arm around her shoulders.

"Hinata, remember, when you're a shinobi, you must kill all your emotions. You will forget them," he said. She looked up at him and nodded. She would forget them all. Kimimaro, Kiba, Neji…she would forget. She would repress her memories of them. She didn't need them at all. Just like they didn't need her.

* * *

_Flame_

Kabuto had to spend a lot of time tending to Orochimaru. He was still adjusting to his new body and needed constant care. Hinata on the other hand spent a great deal of time studying. She learned in her short time in the Sound Village what her greatest strengths were. Jyuuken had taught her excellent chakra control. However, now she was more aware of how it could affect her body and the bodies of others. Knowing the human body far better than she ever had, it was not so hard to master the Sixty-Four Points technique her clan was known for. She had practiced on a dummy, but couldn't wait to have a human test subject. Hinata was slightly horrified when that thought crossed her mind; she sounded more and more like Kabuto every day.

Hinata's moods went from sadness to feeling numb, to sheer anger. She just had to punch someone. Punching inanimate objects no longer quelled her frustrations. Sasuke left Konoha of his own accord, yet still a team was sent after him. Why not her? Why didn't they send anyone after her? She didn't want to leave, she didn't want to be taken and no one cared to try and get her back? Who cared right? She was dead after all…

In her secret training spot she lit several candles. She preferred to train in the dark, but that day was an exception. It was mostly an observation day. She was below the compound on the very deepest level. She activated her byakugan and scanned every inch of the place. Sasuke was impatiently waiting for Orochimaru's recovery. Kabuto was treating Orochimaru. She couldn't stand Orochimaru. She owed him nothing. He didn't want her there and didn't think she'd ever amount to anything. She owed her progress to Kabuto, and she wouldn't let him down. She'd learn everything he threw at her.

If she did that, if Kabuto could rely on her abilities, then Orochimaru would have no choice but to do the same. He would hate having to do so. Hinata smiled as she increased her byakugan's range to observe farther. She would be the thing he couldn't stand the most, but he could never get rid of her because he needed her.

Kabuto may be his right hand now, but soon Hinata knew that she would be his left.

* * *

**End Arc I**

* * *

At last the first arc has ended. The next chapter will bring the beginning of the next arc.

I've been busy so if I didn't reply to your review, thank you very much! I really do appreciate all reviews. Don't be afraid to voice concerns, I don't get better if you don't say anything.

**Next Arc: Bending the Branch**


	7. Chapter 7

Coercion

Arc II: Bending the Branch

_Unchanging things are boring.

* * *

_

_Beginning_

"Hinata," Kabuto began. "I've cleared Orochimaru-sama for travel. We're moving to another base so Sasuke can begin his training."

"I see. Are you going to leave me here then?" she asked.

"No on the contrary, I'll need you the most there," he said. "I've got some cadavers I need examined, and I want you to observe the ranks there. I'll also begin teaching you some higher level medical techniques."

Hinata might have grinned, but she wasn't in the mood. She managed a nod instead.

"Always a person of few words. That's what I like about you. You'll be traveling with Orochimaru-sama, Sasuke and I, just so you know."

She dreaded the idea slightly. Orochimaru didn't have anything to say in the way of approval toward her. Sasuke seemed to think everyone that wasn't above him was a loser. Hinata decided to invoke her right to silence during that trip.

"Oh, and Hinata, please don the traditional Sound Nin garb. You'll stand out less at the new base if you do," he suggested. Hinata did just that. The morning they were scheduled to leave, she put on the Sound Nin garb and waited for the other three to arrive. Kabuto met her with a polite smile, the other two only met out sneers.

"You look ridiculous in that," Sasuke commented. Hinata ignored him, she had expected him to say as much. Orochimaru would follow up soon.

"Kabuto, you try my patience with this girl. Must she look so dreadfully meek all the time?" he said. Hinata said nothing in response.

"She'll prove her worth soon enough, Orochimaru-sama. I promise you," Kabuto said. "Hinata, take the rear and watch us."

"Understood," she said. Without another word they were on their way. The trip was relatively uneventful the first day. No one followed them, and Hinata said nothing to anyone. She wasn't interested in Sasuke's taunts or Orochimaru's indifference toward her.

That night, she offered to watch. Orochimaru rolled his eyes and Sasuke looked skeptical, but Kabuto thought it would be a great idea. Hinata sat in the middle of their camp and spread a thin chakra barrier around them in about a fifty yard radius. Having the barrier used a decent amount of chakra, but it used less than using her byakugan all night. She could sense when someone entered the barrier and then she could act accordingly.

At first she thought that nothing would happen, but then she heard him. He was so loud that Hinata heard him from beyond the barrier. She rolled her eyes and walked over to where she heard the noise. She activated her byakugan. It was another genin that Orochimaru had recruited some time ago. He specialized in using a screaming technique that could render his opponent deaf. However strong he was in combat, he was utterly useless when it came to infiltration. She could see him easily with the byakugan. She knew he was stronger than she was, but she already knew how he fought. He attempted to go toe to toe with Sasuke just before they left and lost. She was smarter, and knew her place. She had to confront him before he got too close, so she intercepted him.

"W-why are you here?" she said. She cursed herself for speaking so softly. He grinned at her apprehensively, trying to size her up.

"I wanted to follow Orochimaru-sama. Where ever he goes, I go," he said.

"I-is that so?" she said. Ugh, the stuttering!

"Have I…have I seen you before?" he asked. "I don't recognize you from around the compound or anything…"

"I'm n-new," she lied. Oh and she was bad at it…

"Oh…so…were you with that Sasuke kid?" he asked.

"Um…n-not…"

He raised his voice over hers, "Hey, all I want to do is be useful to Orochimaru-sama and—"

She put a finger over his mouth and used her byakugan to scan for any back up he might have. He was truly alone. Hinata was surprised at herself that was such a sudden move.

"H-he might hear you. Now go back, please," she said.

"No, I will go with Orochimaru-sama."

That simple phrase set her a flame. Did he know what that man was like? 'You wouldn't want to follow him if you went through what I did all day,' she thought. A seething feeling crept in her chest and made her clench her teeth. What was with all this aggression? No…she knew where all this was coming from. She'd been holding back a lot of anger lately and this person seemed to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. A very wrong time.

"Did you receive instructions to go to the next base?" she asked, surprised at the sharpness in her tone.

"No, but I want to be with Orochimaru-sama—"

"Did _he_ request your presence?"

"No, but—"

"Then go back. If you are wanted then you will be summoned."

"I can't trust him with that Sasuke kid. I wanted to be trained by Orochimaru-sama and that kid shows up for five seconds and gets all the special treatment. I can't stand it!"

"What are you here for then?"

"I'm going to take Sasuke's place."

"What kind of loyal follower are you?" she said. "Orochimaru hand picked him and you doubt his judgment?"

"Orochimaru-sama picked _me_!"

"So? I'll be you can't even beat me, and Orochimaru only goes on and on about pitiful I am."

He moved to strike her but she dodged. He was strong, for sure, but he was much too slow to get her. Still she knew better than to let her guard down. Observing Kabuto all those weeks made an impression on her, she saw an easy opening to disable him quickly. Using Jyuuken, she disabled both his arms.

"Go back and get treated."

He lunged at her still and she felt her rage hit its peak as she dodged his attack. He hit the ground face first, but still tried to get up.

"I'm not playing, I said go back!" she cried tears forming in her eyes. He struggled to get up and she rolled her eyes. "I'm going back to camp. I'm done with this."

"I will be Orochimaru's pupil," he growled. He took a deep breath. Hinata heard the hollow sound in his throat…his screaming attack. With unprecedented speed she hit a pressure point in his neck and jaw, thus buying herself some time. She grabbed his collar and pulled him so he could see the rage in her eyes through her tears.

"What makes you think you're more worthy than Kimimaro, or Jirobo or Tayuya, or Sakon, or Kidomaru? What makes you more worthy of being Orochimaru's pupil than them?" she snapped. "They risked their lives to be used by Orochimaru in any way he said. They followed orders no matter how simple. So I'm telling you: follow this simple order and go back to base. I won't discuss this anymore."

Hinata released him and turned her back as she started to walk away. He was not to be deterred. He couldn't speak or scream, but he lunged at her. Hinata could not control her actions, he was already down and could not really fight her, but still she could sense he had a lot of bite in him and might have seriously hurt her. Or seriously tried. Still her reaction to his attempt to kill her was to turn around and use a Jyuuken attack on his forehead. He fell to the ground and Hinata took a step back.

She had never killed anyone before that night. Hinata had seen dead bodies, but she had never killed anyone herself. She could not hold back her tears, knowing full well that they would hear her. Kabuto would be glad for a new body when he woke up in the morning, she didn't know how Sasuke or Orochimaru might react.

She had the sickening feeling that this would not be the last time she killed. That sick feeling traveled through her stomach, to the back of her throat and she wretched into some bushes nearby.

* * *

_Incomplete_

"You're handling that girl with kid gloves, Kabuto," Orochimaru said once they finally made it to base.

"Really? I don't think so. After all I did make her carry that body the entire way back," he said.

"I heard her crying, and I heard you coddling her," Orochimaru said. Kabuto smiled and adjusted his glasses.

"I suppose that's true. Hinata is the type where if you break her harshly she will shatter into a thousand useless pieces," he explained. "However, if you chip away at her defenses little by little, you'll make her into something different but useful. She's motivated by her strong emotions. If she feels valued or needed, there's nothing she won't be able to do."

"Are you saying _I _have to coddle that girl to get her to listen to me?" Orochimaru inquired.

"No, I don't think she wants any of those things from you. I just have a feeling she'll be more valuable to you than you think she is."

Orochimaru snorted as they passed the medical ward. She was there healing one of his men.

"She's proved to be valuable enough, I'll let you keep her," he said. Kabuto only raised his eyebrows and entered the ward. Hinata was just finishing up with her healing session.

"All right, now don't strain yourself," she said to her patient. Kabuto put a hand on her shoulder and she turned to face him. She finally managed a half smile in his presence.

"Hello, Kabuto," she said softly.

"Hello, Hinata. You're doing a pretty good job taking care of these patients," he said. "I have a lot less work to do so I can do more of my research. Now don't _you_ strain yourself. You need to have enough chakra for what I'm going to teach you tonight."

"Kabuto…" she began. "I'm not sure…I mean I shouldn't have…"

"Come to my quarters, we'll talk about this more," he said. She walked beside him, her face gloomy and tired looking. He opened the door and motioned for her to go in. She entered and stood in the middle of the room. He sat at his desk and she stood in front of him scratching her elbow.

"Sit down on my bed, Hinata," he said. She sat down primly and folded her hands. Her shoulders where hunched and she pressed her fingers together.

"I…I uh…" she looked down at her hands. "That boy…I killed him and…"

"We discussed this before, when you're a shinobi, you kill your emotions and you forget these things," he said.

"I…I can't I…" Hinata covered her face with her hands and began to cry. Kabuto sighed and moved to sit beside her. It seemed it would take more time for her to become the perfect Sound Ninja.

* * *

_Sleepwalk_

She dreamed about that boy she killed every night for a few days. He should have been so much stronger than her and yet…she took him down without much effort. The speed of it scared her most. He was alive one moment and dead the next. Orochimaru didn't seem phased by his death.

"If he was loyal he would have followed orders spoken or unspoken. He deserved to die," was all he said. Hinata was deeply shaken. All he wanted to do was help Orochimaru and all Orochimaru wanted to do was brush him off.

"Hinata, you killed him easily, so you know what that means? You're much stronger than you were before. You're improving so quickly," Kabuto said when he examined the body. "You disabled the muscles so precisely and that blow to the head…only a Jyuuken user could have done an execution that quick and devastating."

She was an executioner. The idea shook her deeply. She started to stay awake at night, to sit in her bed bolt awake, probing the area, always watching. Naturally staying awake for a few days made her a fright to see. Her eyes had dark, heavy bags. Kabuto decided to step in for her own health.

"Look, you're not good to me in the state you're in. I'm mixing a sedative for you. Take it and when you wake up, come back to me so I can check your vitals," he instructed. She took it half heartedly and went back to her own room to sleep. She dreamed she was walking. Sometimes she was talking to someone, sometimes she was running, but always she was moving her own two legs.

"Hinata, where are you going?" she asked herself. She didn't know.

"How did you get on that road?" She didn't know.

"All I know is, I was walking one way and this road swallowed me whole. Here I am walking on it."

"How far will you follow this road?"

"As far as it will take me."

"I think it will lead you to pain and sadness," she told herself.

"Well, what other roads are opening up? There is no other way out but death. So why not live and then die later?"

"Is it better to live horribly or not to live at all?"

She didn't know, but kept on walking.

* * *

Sorry it took so long for me to update, I had a lot of things going on. Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Coercion

Arc II: Bending the Branch

_The roads might be different, but the place we end up is the same.

* * *

_

_Orange_

She never forgot the first day she started working with cadavers. Hinata was sick as she walked through the cool catacombs, her stomach turning at every sight. She looked to Kabuto for support, but even he seemed different. That façade of politeness had disappeared and it was replaced by something else far more menacing. Hinata dared not ask him if she could leave. Finally, she understood why Orochimaru worked with him: Kabuto was just as twisted as he was.

"I'm going to perform an autopsy," he explained. She nodded and shrunk back from him a little. He looked a bit too happy to tell her he'd be spending the next couple hours cutting open and dismembering a dead body.

"While I'm busy, I need you to categorize the bodies I have here. I don't have all their names, but I've labeled the body bags. All you have to do is carry them to the appropriate section using the gurney."

She watched him leave as her eyes grew wet with tears. She blinked to try and keep them back. Kabuto was just short of skipping to the autopsy room. Hinata swallowed once and that was all she needed to start crying. She sat down in the corner of the hall she was in, held her head in her hands and started bawling.

"Why the hell am I here?" she cried in between sobs. It was a good while before she stopped sniffling. She stared up at the body bag that was already labeled and laid carefully on the gurney. There had to have been at least twelve others sitting there. Each held a person. An image of Kimimaro's body flashed across her mind. She shook her head. With shaking hands she gripped the handles of the gurney and pushed the body bag to the appropriate section. She double checked the label and the sign over the door. Pushing open the doors with the gurney she was surprised by the blast of cold that met her when she entered. She rubbed her hands and pulled open the empty drawer farthest to the back of the room. As she shouldered the weight of the body she was struck about how eerily similar it was to the weight of the boy she had killed. She carried him all the way back and…

'You swore you would forget that. You must kill all the unpleasant memories, kill your emotions…' she told herself. She placed the body in the drawer and slid it closed. Silently she wheeled the gurney out of the room and went back to the place where the other bodies were waiting to be put away. Hinata stared at them blankly, trying to will the sick twisted feeling in her stomach. She ended up vomiting in a corner again. Hinata felt hot tears against her skin as she wiped her mouth. With a heavy heart she continued her work, "filing" away the bodies.

They would be cut open, dismembered, their secrets taken, not allowed to have death's reprieve. She had always known that her enemies were evil, but she had no idea they were this bad, this twisted. She now had a deep fear of Kabuto, but…at least he was capable of acting civilly toward her. What worried her about him now was that he expected her to become like him. Did he? No…he only said that he wanted her to have his abilities, to pass them on to someone else. Did he expect her to take care of Orochimaru in the event of his demise? She wouldn't do it. She would _never_ care for him like that.

Finishing her dismal task, she sat down by the entrance in the cold catacombs and waited for Kabuto to return. It was hours before he was finished. Hinata tried to watch him using her byakugan, but a glimpse of what he was doing only shocked and scared her further. She shook violently and curled into a ball. She held her chest, knowing there was a scar there. He had cut her open once and fixed her. He was cutting someone else open, a large Y-shaped incision from shoulder to shoulder, from collarbone to navel. He was pulling out their organs, examining the poisons used to kill them, how his body shut down entirely. Knowing Kabuto, he was already recreating the lethal concoction in his mind.

He would also come up with the antidote and save people with it. He only knew how to fix her because he cut some body open and learned what went where. Books and theory were no good when you were dying. Still the nausea would not leave her and she closed her eyes and fell asleep trying to ignore it. Kabuto arrived finally and nudged her awake with his foot.

"We're done for today," he said. They left the catacombs together.

"I…uh…made a bit of a mess," she said softly.

"I know, someone will clean it up later," he told her. The reminder of the bile in her mouth made her nauseous. She bit her lip and all of a sudden she craved some strong taste to drive it away.

"Kabuto…do you have oranges some where on this compound?" she asked.

"Perhaps," he answered.

"I need some right now," she said. Citric acid was probably the worst thing for her right then, but she wanted the taste of oranges in her mouth. Anything other than what she tasted right then. He indulged her and let her get some. Hinata hurried away wondering all the while just what Kabuto's motive really was in making her go through all of this.

* * *

_Stupid_

Aside from helping Kabuto and learning all she could about medical jutsu, Hinata had the assignment of monitoring the goings on of Orochimaru's ranks. This was the most relaxing job she had, she could sit in a dark room at the bottom of the lair and watch all above her. She saw Sasuke and Orochimaru training in a remote field above, genin training, Kabuto's experiments, prisoners and such.

What she didn't understand about Kabuto's plan was that in order for her to be effective in her job of taking out rebels was that she would have to kill some of them. The thing was she just had no desire to stop them. Let them kill Orochimaru and botch his plan, she didn't care in the least.

She observed the genin and their teachers the closest. From what she could tell, both teacher and student were talented, the students usually just needed refining. Orochimaru tolerated no "losers" in his organization, which was probably why he so desperately wanted her out. She wondered, were the Four Sounds considered losers because they lost to mere Konoha genin?

Sasuke was without a doubt a genius. All her observations of him proved this true time and again. She was no such thing, but so far she was proving to be useful and caught on fast. After all, she had perfected her own form of impenetrable defense. She remembered the Hyuuga defense that would cause a whirlwind of chakra to deflect all enemy shots. She could perform this jutsu perfectly after just a few days of practice since she merely had to refresh herself on its execution. That form of defense was convenient if all the enemy's projectiles were thrown at once. However, it consumed a lot of chakra and left the user rather spent.

What she devised was a defense that could be used over a longer period of time and used less chakra. All projectiles in her sight range would be blocked instantly by channeling chakra to her hands. Her reactions were instantaneous and resulted in what appeared to be a chakra bubble. In reality it was just her hands moving that fast. She was a little proud of that accomplishment. Still she was no Sasuke Uchiha. Speaking of which, she saw him coming down the hall toward her. Reading his lips she saw him grumbling something about being an errand boy.

'He's going to open the door and tell me something that Kabuto asked me to do,' she thought. Sasuke opened the door and leaned on the door jamb indignantly.

"Kabuto wants you to give me a physical. Orochimaru and I are moving to another base and he wants you to clear me for travel because of some accident I had or something," he said. She didn't move, pretending not to see him. He sighed, crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Hyuuga. Hyuuga, are you listening?" he began. She didn't respond. He narrowed his eyes and activated his sharingan. It took everything she had not to laugh. He probably thought he was in some sort of elaborate genjutsu and he just had to be certain. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Ignoring you," she said nonchalantly. He snorted and walked over to her ready to strike.

"You hurt me and I can't clear you to go with Orochimaru," she told him. He gritted his teeth and growled. Sharingan met with her byakugan. His hand fell to his side and he folded his arms and she stood up and dusted off her pants.

"If you weren't actually useful, I would have killed you right then," he said.

"I know," Hinata answered dryly. She had come so close to being killed in that place that she just got used to the feeling. Sasuke, while she knew he was stronger than her, had better things to aspire to than to pummel her into submission. Besides, she had a feeling his bark was worse than his bite. He wouldn't kill her.

"Just don't be stupid like that again or I will kill you next time," Sasuke snapped.

"I'm sure you will."

* * *

_What?_

There was a time when every girl in Konoha would kill to be in Hinata's position. She had a shirtless Sasuke on an examining table in nothing but boxers. Hinata was too numb to care and she had seen so many men in various states of undress and stages of death in the past month and a half that she no longer cared. She took his pulse, checked his eyes, ears, blood pressure, heart beat…

"Hyuuga?" he said.

"I can't hear your heart and lungs if you talk," she said, in a strangely maternal tone. Her beside manner voice had been turned on she supposed. She had the stethoscope pressed against his back. "Breathe."

She nodded after she was satisfied she had heard enough.

"You may get dressed," she said, writing a few notes on his chart. He pulled on his pants and she knew he was staring at her.

"Hyuuga?" he began again. She ignored him and continued to write.

"Hinata?" he said finally. She stopped and turned to face him, her expression blank.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked squinting.

"What?" she whispered.

"I know why I'm here. There is someone I must gain enough power to kill and Orochimaru will help me get that power. But what about you? What are you doing here?"

"I…" she faltered. Hinata closed her eyes for a while but looked at him directly when she gave her answer. "I was captured during the Sound's attack on Konoha. I don't want to be here. I can't escape, and I no longer want to go home." She left out the part about how empty the ninja way seemed now. She hated it, she hated it every time Kabuto brought up being a shinobi and killing her emotions. "I am Kabuto's project and I will see how far this will take me."

He raised an eyebrow and pulled on his shirt.

"That's pathetic. You've never had a strong feeling about anything in your entire life, have you?" he asked. She didn't know why that statement enraged her.

"That's not true! That's not true! I loved—" she fell short of mentioning the name, realizing who she was talking to. It might have an adverse reaction.

"Look at you. You can't even say his name around me. Pathetic. You don't feel for him at all. I'll bet he doesn't even know you exist."

That last phrase shot through her chest. He really didn't know anything about her…she only watched him from far away…

"Am I cleared for travel?" he asked. She directed her attention to the chart.

"Yes. All your vitals checked out. The seal seems to be having the appropriate effect and will not hinder your travels…" she said in a distant voice. She signed it and dipped her thumb in some ink. She put her thumb print on it and handed it to Sasuke.

"Show this to Kabuto…" she said. He nodded and closed the door behind him. As the door slammed shut, tears began to fall.

* * *

Yes, yes I am evil, thank you. I'm waaaaay behind in writing this, but I'll update as often as time permits. Please review if you've got a minute.


	9. Chapter 9

Coercion

Arc II: Bending the Branch

_I just want to flee from this nightmare and never return

* * *

_

_Cringe_

The task of "filing" bodies went on for about a week. Hinata had gotten used to the cold and the smell of corpses. She was still unnerved by Kabuto's over excitement over autopsies, but she knew she'd get used to it. She was numbed even more by this dismal and repetitive job. She'd still feel nauseated every day and would feast on oranges every evening while watching the lair and before her late night training. Kabuto would meet her after her vigil and teach her healing techniques. Though she could see the affected areas easily, he taught her not just to rely on her eyes to find injured areas.

"We've got to leave soon. Orochimaru has summoned me, and I want you to come along," he told her after one training session. She nodded.

"Ah, always with the silence," he said. "No need to pack, just rest up and we'll be on our way in the morning."

Hinata left the medical ward and went right to sleep. Their journey was nothing special. She didn't really want to speak to Kabuto and he was preoccupied with his own notes to speak to her. Upon their arrival Hinata began to map out her new surroundings. She located the prison, medical ward, store house, training room, Kabuto's morgue and lab and all of Orochimaru's secret corridors. She swept the place for Orochimaru and Sasuke. She located them in a clearing in a forest some distance away. A messenger was going to inform Orochimaru of his arrival and the two of them would be returning soon.

Out of curiosity, she decided that she would watch their meeting. What's the worst thing that would happen? Orochimaru could threaten to kill her if he somehow found out. Or he could actually kill her. Hinata ended up falling asleep before Orochimaru returned. Kabuto came to get her his eyes showing that excitement that only an autopsy could bring.

"Hinata, in order to fully understand how to heal the human body, you must take it apart," he explained. Hinata swallowed hard. She knew this was coming eventually.

"I want you to observe me while I do an autopsy. You will take the notes I dictate to you, understand?" he said. She nodded and a sickening grin spread across his face. She narrowed her eyes and bit her tongue. He didn't seem to notice her sour expression he seemed to be imagining all the things he could figure out when examining the body. They entered the morgue and headed for the autopsy room. She put on gloves and a face mask and got ready for Kabuto's instructions.

"Get me the body that's in this room. It should be on the gurney already," he said handing her a chart and pointing to its label. "I'll be arranging my medical tools."

Hinata left the examining room and hurried off to retrieve the body. An autopsy was the last thing she wanted to be part of, however in Kabuto's current state of mind she dared not defy him. She had the feeling that if she got him upset today, she'd be the one on that table instead of the numbered cadaver on the chart.

She wheeled the body into the autopsy room and handed the chart back to Kabuto. After he checked a few things, he and Hinata moved it on to the autopsy table. He turned on some bright lights, adjusted his glasses and motioned for Hinata to be ready with her clipboard.

"Before cutting a body open, we must make a detailed observation of the outside of the body. Age, height, weight, any outside markings or injuries. Se we'll begin there," he said. She wrote furiously, not missing a word he said. It seemed ages before he was satisfied with the outside analysis.

"Now, to properly examine the organs, you must make what's called a 'T' cut. Actually it's shaped more like a 'Y' in my opinion, but that's neither here nor there. You cut across the top of the torso, and then from the base of the neck to the navel area. Note which scalpel I use to make the first incision," he continued. Hinata noted and bit her lip as he made the cuts.

"Watch closely now," he said ready to pin back the skin. She winched as he opened the torso wide and drew back squinting her eyes in disgust.

"What's with that face, Hinata? You act as though you don't have all the same things inside of you," he said.

"I-it's not that…" she said. "It's just that…"

He put down his scalpel and walked toward her menacingly. She took a step back and he continued to advance. Soon her back was against the wall and there was no way to escape.

"I know what you're thinking. 'My god this man is sick. He lives for butchering bodies and taking all their secrets and won't let dead dogs die. They _never_ did this sort of thing in Konoha,'" he said. Hinata stared up at him silent, though she trembled all over.

"Let me enlighten you. Konoha is full of people who are just as twisted as I am, if not more so. Someone has to dispose of all the bodies that carry Konoha's secrets. Someone retrieves a body from an enemy and you tear that thing apart looking for anything to give you an advantage over your enemy," Kabuto added. "Konoha has performed and condoned experimenting on humans. You went to school with one of their greatest test subjects. Uzumaki Naruto with the Kyuubi sealed inside his body. Don't act as though your village is so high and mighty. They're just as base and low as we are. So don't you go turning your nose up at me like you're so much better."

He pulled away and went back to the examining table as Hinata shivered in the corner.

"Well, get over here. We're not done," he said. She dragged herself over and resumed taking notes through her tears.

* * *

_Hell_

"How's that girl of yours doing?" Orochimaru asked.

Kabuto smiled and adjusted his glasses, "Very well actually. She started dissecting bodies with my supervision. She's progressed immensely."

"Is that so?" Orochimaru said. "Where is she now?"

"Observing your prisoners most likely," Kabuto answered. The younger man knew Orochimaru was in a mischievous mood, so there was something he had planned.

"Kabuto, you know I put a big emphasis on being able to kill. That girl needs to be able to kill without hesitation," he explained. "Or will this 'shatter her into a million useless pieces' as you put it?"

Kabuto's expression didn't change, "I'm not sure now. I need about four bodies. I'll pick four prisoners and have them fight her to the death."

"And if she breaks down?" Orochimaru said. Kabuto only smiled.

"Then I'll have one really interesting body to study instead of four bodies that I use for spare parts."

"You're not worried about all your wasted knowledge?" he said.

"If I gain more in the end it is never wasted," Kabuto replied. Orochimaru laughed. Hinata was summoned to his presence shortly after and she came quickly.

"Well, well," Orochimaru said from his seat. "You don't look so utterly pitiable. In fact, you might have garden snakes slithering back under their bushes. I'll tell you what. Kabuto needs four bodies, and I want you to get them for him. Understand?" he said. She nodded and followed Kabuto.

"Kabuto does Orochimaru want me to kill someone?" she asked.

"Perhaps," Kabuto answered.

"He doesn't expect me to get through this alive, does he?" she added.

"I can't speak for Orochimaru-sama," he told her. She sighed and pushed past him and entered the training room. Calling it a "training room" was a stretch. It was more like a "fight to the death" room. Hinata had seen it happen too many times. The first time she saw it she was sick for days, but Kabuto forced her to keep watching. There was a room like this at every base she had been to in the past month. She saw four men before her. Maybe it was more like one man and three boys. They stood some distance away, eyeing her with suspicion.

"I am the last thing standing between you and getting to Orochimaru. If you have enough hate for him, you will defeat me, leave this room and kill him," she said. That set them off. They went for her and she was ready.

'They're blinded with their desire for vengeance,' she thought. 'They'll be sloppy and easier for me to take down.'

They all went for her at once, thinking that getting her from four sides would end it. Two made the mistake of stabbing a hair too late, for she ducked and they stabbed each other. She couldn't attack the remaining two simultaneously, but she got to one, severing some ligatures and arteries in his left leg. He'd be dead soon, and as it was he didn't have control of the leg she had attacked, but he was not a force to be ignored until she was certain he was dead.

She concentrated her efforts on the last uninjured man. No, these people didn't hate Orochimaru enough. Hinata would disable him limb by limb. She saw him reach for a kunai, and she rushed forward, closing all the chakra points in that arm and causing it to go numb. His eyes widened as the kunai slipped from his hand.

"There is a difference between revenge and hate, you know," she said. "Revenge means you want to hurt or kill that person for your pain or the pain they caused another. Hate is very selfish. You can hate for no reason at all."

She disabled his other arm, this time severing the muscles.

"I-If you hate him so much…why don't you kill him?" he asked her.

"Hating him and making him hate me is all I have," she whispered. "It's pointless to hate a dead man. I won't kill him, and you don't want revenge badly enough, so I won't let you kill him either."

"Then…" he winced and fell to his knees as he lost feeling in his legs. "Wh-Why are you killing me? Wouldn't rebellion make him hate you more?"

"Not in my case," she said. She was talking no more, she slammed her palm against his chest once, and he sputtered and coughed up blood.

"It's almost over," she said. Another palm to the chest and he was still. She left the room, wiping the blood off her cheek.

"Kabuto? Your bodies are ready," she called down the hall. Kabuto smirked and leaned on the control panel.

"It seems I created a bit of a monster, Orochimaru-sama," he said. Orochimaru was silent. He narrowed his eyes and set his jaw. Hinata seemed to have the same backwards logic as her mentor. At the time, Orochimaru wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

* * *

_Water_

She scrubbed her skin as hard as she could. There was a waterfall not far from the base they were in. She sat under it and washed the blood and grime off her skin, but she could not forget the feel of that boy's chest against her palm nor could she stop crying.

"Forget, forget, forget…" she chanted over and over. Kabuto had told her that the more she worked with dead bodies, the less she'd feel when she cut them open. The more she killed the less regret she would feel. She wasn't sure she didn't want to feel regret. However, it might stop her from her ultimate goal. In the past month, she had become fixated on Orochimaru, always watching him in her spare moments when she wasn't watching others, training, or working with Kabuto. She wanted nothing more than to get under his skin.

It became apparent that escape was impossible. Kabuto himself would most likely be the one to take her down. Going home would be awkward and Hinata's faith in them was broken. That unshakeable belief in her hometown was lost. At the same time, she had no stock in the Sound's goals. She didn't care if what they did succeeded. What she did find is that more and more every day she hated Orochimaru. It was a strange jealous sort of hate, she didn't want anyone to hate him like she did. She hated him the most, she loathed him enough so much that it would be unfulfilling if he were no longer there.

She just wanted to watch him live and pick apart everything he did. She could see right through him and know all his weaknesses. He probably knew this. It was most likely why, though she was proving to be invaluable, he couldn't stand being around her. She was no longer to be termed as weak, but she was still not nearly as strong as he was, and she still could easily find his weak points. She knew he was not infallible and she would not let it go.

This kind of effect empowered Hinata a little. The after effects of such power…she looked down at her pale hands in the mist of the waterfall.

"What kind of life am I going to live?" she asked herself. The question was left for time to answer.

* * *

Well, that's all for this week. I have to take a little break from writing this, as I have a fic I've been working on for ages that I really want to finish. Once it's done I feel like I can focus on this more fully. Thanks you everyone who's reading.


End file.
